


Memories of Court

by Silasprime7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Lapis Is Unbelievable, Mom Zircon, photo album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: Blue Zircon takes a rest and looks back on some old memories with a gem she was close to.





	Memories of Court

Tired. You are so tired.

You are a Zircon, and a dead tired one at that. Ever since the Diamonds combined their forces against the rebellion, you have been elbow deep in civil cases. The restraining orders alone have probably made you your gems worth in wealth.

Luckily, you were given a little bit of time to rest. What tumbles your rocks is that it’s not enough time to go anywhere. Looks like you’ll just have to use your usual way to power back up.

Your hand lifts you to your Eyeglass and starts to shift through the files loaded onto it. A smile makes its way onto your face as the files you were looking for are projected onto your desk. You grab the closest one and trace the picture fondly.

On the projected screen is the image of a Peridot. Peridot facet 2F5L cut 5XG. One of the select few gems that you truly feel close to.

Of course the image has you as well. It was taken outside the court after your first case for her. A particularly persistent Amethyst was refusing to leave her alone, so you put a stop to it.

She didn’t really trust you at first. She had thought that you were hitting on her when you told her you wanted to help. You had had to give her some space and a  card so that she could contact you later. And she did contact you.

You were so happy when the trial was over. It wasn’t the joy of a job done. That was vastly overcome by how glad you felt to see her, her shoulders relaxed, with a massive weight lifted from her. You wanted to keep that weight off of her.

Sadly, it seemed that she was quite popular among the blue collection. Looking at the brighter edge, though, this gave the two of you plenty of time to talk to each other. You liked the time you had together.

She would tell you about her time in technical school and about the breakthroughs she was making at work. You didn’t really understand most of it, but you were still proud of her. She was a smart gem, and she deserved all the credit she could get.

You talked about your co-workers and what you could have about some cases you had. Sometimes you would bring up some problem you were having and she would offer to take care of it. It was sweet, but you didn’t want to mix her up in your business. She had plenty of her own problems to deal with.

After a while, the two of you would meet up when you both weren’t working. You would brew up an energy restorative, and she’d greet you at the door with a hug. She’d complain about her jealous coworkers, and you’d chastise her for her bad manners. You spent too much on that couch for her to use it as a limb enhancer stand, after all.

You’ve been flipping through the pictures as you got lost in your memories. When you snap out of it, your hands have found their way to the last picture. You had taken it during a call she had made while on her way to the Earth.

She had been complaining about having to work with a so called lesser gem. You had to remind your little 5XG that she was a second gen, and she got all huffy. It was so adorable that you had to get a still of it.

That was the last you saw of her. You had heard some rumors lately. That she turned traitor, that she insulted Yellow Diamond to her face. It sounds like something she would do.

You just hope she’s happy with whatever she’s doing. You know that she’ll be fine, but sometimes you can’t help but worry. What if she lost her limb enhancers, after all?

She may be hardy, but she’s still your little 5XG.

Sighing, you stack the pictures back in order and file them away. You’ve sadly got a civil suit scheduled for later today, and you need to go over the documents for it. Another suit against that Aquamarine, if you remember right.

—

“-and she’d always tell me to remember to charge my limb enhancers and to always message back to her when I’m on a long trip.”

You are Peridot. You are also in the middle of telling Stevens friend Connie about some of your time on Homeworld. She had shown some interest in your Zircon, so you told her all about her.

“But I always agreed with her, because I knew she would worry if I said anything. She always seemed to be worrying about me. As though I wasn’t already a fully grown professional Kindergartener.”

“It sounds like you had a pretty nice mom,” Connie spoke up at last. You raise an eyebrow as you look over at her. You’d heard Steven use that word before, but you’ve never understood it.

“What’s a mom?”

Connies eyebrows bunched together. Apparently, this was a topic that needed some thought. Finally, she pulled herself up on the couch next to you, looking at you with furrowed brows. “Well, normally, a mom is someone who gave birth to you and takes care of you, but gems don’t really have that. So I guess for you, a mom is someone who’d watch out for you like that Zircon did. Sure, they can sometimes treat you like you’re still too young, but it’s just that they’re worried about you, and want you to be safe and do well in the world. And it sounds like that’s what Zircon was doing for you.”

You nod. It seems to make sense. It doesn’t really matter much right now, though.

“Either way, I doubt I’ll see her again soon. She’s all the way back on Homeworld after all. Even if I had a way there, I called Yellow Diamond a clod to her face! I wouldn’t want to get my “mom” involved with that.” It feels weird to say it like that. Maybe you’ll just stick with Zircon.

Lapis walks into the room as the conversation dwindles. She leans against the wall as she says, “You can call me mommy any time.” You launch a pillow at her face.

Sometimes you wish Zircon were here.


End file.
